I Love You
by Static.Art
Summary: Martha and Chris Jericho are happi together but with Chris being on the road with Fozzy is pretty hard for them to be together. What will happen when Martha surprise him. Read & Reviews :
1. Chapter 1

15/01/06  
Title : I Love You  
Author : Leeloo Copeland  
Distribution : ask first  
Disclaimer : I don't own anyone.  
Rating : R for sex lol

Chapter 1

I've been around the world a thousand times  
Seen the same places and faces and traces  
I never forget, reject, expect  
Quenching my thirst  
Complacence is curse

I climb from mountain to mountain  
Bird on a wing  
Like the wind  
The song that I sing

Never satisfied to stand in line  
Wasting my mind  
It's my time to shine

I just can't get away from yesterday  
But I keep on living the wanderer's way  
And over and over I start anew  
But I can't escape the thoughts of you

I tried to play your game a thousand times  
And I let it infect and detect and affect  
My clarity, my charity, my destiny  
Sold out who I was  
And what I could be

I drift from moment to moment  
Looking for serenity  
A place to stand  
A home for me  
In a world that's fueling insanity

Never satisfied to stand in line  
Wasting my mind  
It's my time to shine

"Thank you! You guys rock! This was our last song, we can't wait to come back again. Goodnight!" I said as we waved the crowd and went backstage.

"Wow! This show was awesome !" Rich said entering our backstage room.

"Yeah man that was great!" I said a bit sad.

"What's wrong Chris? You seem to be down. Hell you've been down all day." Rich said trying to understand why I was like that.

"I wish she could be here…I wish Martha could be here with me! It's our two years anniversary and we aren't together!" I said on a bitter tone.

"Damn already two years" Rich replied with a funny tone.

"Yeah two years and we aren't together to celebrate it" I said leaving to take a shower quickly before to go to our hotel room to just call my baby and get some good sleep since I can't be with her on this day.

I couldn't help but think about Martha, the love of my life. I was standing there in that crappy shower trying to picture my baby, what my baby would do or what she is doing right now or even what we would be doing if we were together now. I wish we were…I could just hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her and just spend the night watching her sleep. We are going back to Florida in a week but I want to be with her now, but no I'm stuck on tour, in Spain on our anniversary. Life is so unfair sometimes…

After spending what seemed forever in the shower, I finally got out, got dressed and joined the guys who were waiting for me to leave for the hotel. We went to the tour bus and the guys were all laughing and joking watching I don't know some porn or some shits like that on tv I was just sitting on my own in the beds we have at the back of the bus writing a letter for my baby…


	2. Chapter 2

15/01/06  
Title : I Love You  
Author : Leeloo Copeland  
Distribution : ask first  
Disclaimer : I don't own anyone.  
Rating : R for sex lol

Chapter 2

_Love of my life,_

_  
You're miles away, but I'm not away from you at all. You're in my heart every day, in my mind always. When we're apart, we're not apart at all, because our heart and soul are joined forever. I will continue to gaze at your picture wishfully every night before I go to sleep. Soon, these lonesome nights will be gone forever, and we'll happily share life and love again._

_I miss you in the morning, I long for your sweet kisses. If I denied it, I'd be so remiss. I miss you in the afternoon, I long for your silken skin. Darling, I love you and I miss you so much. I miss you in the evening, when the blue black curtain falls; I stare at your sweet angel face and wish that you would be here with me. I miss you in the night time; I long to hold you in my arms. I can't wait to be back at home and be able to hug you and kiss you and make love to you._

_  
I try to be calm and pretend that everything is fine, but I fail miserably. I miss you too much. Since I left, I've barely got any sleep, and my heart is full of sadness. I can't get live without you and take your sweet angel baby face off my mind. Maybe this sounds girly, but you're so important to me that I'm completely lost without you. I can't bear another day without hearing your sweet voice, feeling your soft skin and the feeling of you sweet lips._

_Do you know how much I love you? Do you know how much I care about you? I know our love is complicated at times especially with the tours and everything, but it's real and pure. And I'm certain that I want to spend my life with you. Nothing lends wings to my heartstrings like being with you. Tonight, as every night, I shall be dreaming about you, a smile on my face, with you in my heart in my heart._

_In the finely woven pattern of our lives, you're the one, the only, the love of my life, and I'd be lost without you. I remember the day we met, you were so shy and sweet and we were getting along so well, I was so glad that we met and that you entered my life, for the first time in a long time I thought my life would finally make sense. Since then we've both grew up and changed a lot, but our love kept growing with us. My love for you is true and will be forever and ever. I wish we would be together tonight, I'd have a special surprise planned for you to show you just how much I love you. I was really hoping we would be together on this day it's the anniversary of our first love making in that little hotel on the road we took in between two Raw taping._

_You're everything to me and when life gets pointless when we aren't together. There's nothing that I look forward to more than spending a romantic evening with you. You are my every heartbeat. I can't pretend. The depth of my love for you will never fade. You're my lover and my friend. You are where my troubles end and my joys begins. You not only lift me to touch the sky, but to reach beyond it--to cast away my chains. Nothing seems impossible when you're here me, and that's the way it will always be._

_Love you forever and ever,_

_Your Chris._


	3. Chapter 3

15/01/06  
Title : I Love You  
Author : Leeloo Copeland  
Distribution : ask first  
Disclaimer : I don't own anyone.  
Rating : R for sex lol

Chapter 3

A few minutes after finishing that letter we arrived at the hotel we were staying at. 'God how I with Martha would be with me now, even if it was just for a hug, I need her so bad' I said to myself getting out of the bus. The guys were already in the lobby of the hotel and Rich handed me the key for my room. I went to the elevators while the others were at the bar and drinking already.

In the elevator I looked at the key and at the number that was written on it. Room 738. I had to laugh to myself. The first time Martha and I shared a room together as a couple was also the first night we made passionate love it was in New Mexico and the funny thing is that we had the room 738. it's weird how life send you little signs that always cheer you up even if you aren't with the person you would want to be at the moment it's like Martha and I are connected with that number even if we aren't together right now. At least it made me smile for the first time of the day.

I finally reached level 7 'damn they should check those elevators are slow' I said to myself. I went to the room 738 put the key in the door and entered it. At first I thought there was a mistake it looked like it was the honeymoon room, nice big room flowers all over candles all over and soft music playing. After a few seconds I jump a little at the noise of the door closing and turn my head to the right and see Martha sitting in bed wearing sexy lingerie. She was wearing a black and deep red bustier that was hugging her breasts perfectly and matching panties with thigh highs.

I still couldn't believe she was sitting on that bed looking at me with her passionate eyes. I was speechless. She got up and walked towards me her hips rolling and breast bouncing in very seductive way I was captured I couldn't move nor say anything at that moment. I was just looking at her with lust and desire in my eyes. I needed her and wanted her right now, she's the love of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

15/01/06  
Title : I Love You  
Author : Leeloo Copeland  
Distribution : ask first  
Disclaimer : I don't own anyone.  
Rating : R for sex lol

Chapter4

After a few seconds of complete silence she reached me and touched my face and said.

"Happy anniversary my love!" with a very low and sexy tone, I was melting right there in the middle of the room.

"Happy anniversary my love I'm sooooooooooooooooo happy that you are here, it's the best surprise every I love you sooooooooooo much angel" I said so happy and excited and lifted her in my arms and kissed her passionately. "You have no idea of how happy I am that you are here I was down all day and wished we could be together and here you are waiting for me in that sexy lingerie in OUR room, it's unbelievable, you are amazing baby I love you so much" I told her almost crying.

"I love you too baby, you are everything to me and I wanted to be with you on this special day, I knew you couldn't come back to Florida today so I planned to come to be here with you on our anniversary." She replied kissing my neck.

After a few minutes of hot kissing, I broke the kiss, we were sitting on the edge of the bed and I stood up, took something out of my bag. Martha was looking at me and at what I was holding in my hands. It was a little red velour box. I went on one knee in front of Martha. She was still sitting on the bed and I could tell she was as nervous as I was.

"Martha, it's been 2 years we are together, from the first second I saw you in that plane I knew it'd be with you that I'd spend the rest of my life with, you are a very beautiful woman with a big heart, you've been through bad times but that's what made you the way you are now, the wonderful amazing woman you are, I fell in love with you and everyday I learn something new about you, like today how sneaky you can be" I said with a laugh "you are everything to me Martha and I can't imagine my life without you anymore, you are the reason why I'm so happy with my life now, you are always there in my heart and in my head, you are my lover, my best friend, at times you remind me of my mom. I love you so much with all my heart, our love never stopped to grow and I can't imagine not to have you in my life anymore, it's not like we are a couple, we make one, we complete each other and I'm so glad I met you and that you entered my life. I would be so honoured and the happiest man on earth if you would become my wife forever and ever" I said crying and opening the little box.

"Oh baby you know the answer already, yes I want to become your wife, I love you so much baby" she said crying and hugging me.


	5. Chapter 5

15/01/06  
Title : I Love You  
Author : Leeloo Copeland  
Distribution : ask first  
Disclaimer : I don't own anyone.  
Rating : R for sex lol

Chapter 5

We were both crying in each others arms, happy tears. After a long and warm embrace I placed the ring on her finger and we both smiled at each other and started to kiss each other passionately and softly like the first time.

I brushed a few strands of hair off of her face and caressed her cheeks. Her skin is so soft. I place a few butterfly kisses on her cheeks and neck, I can tell she's really enjoying it by the way she's moaning. We both lay on bed not breaking the kiss.

I kiss her lower and lower tracing my way down to her breast showing from the bustier that she's wearing, kissing her way and leaving wet marks on her soft skin. Kissing the beginning of her breasts and her collar bones, she's moaning in pleasure at the touch of my wet tongue on her skin.

Martha's POV

"Mmmmm Chris it feels so good baby" I moaned in pleasure. "I want you so bad Chris, it's killing me." I moaned in pleasure

Then his lips were on mine, hard and hot, as he kissed me like I was the breath of life. His tongue teased my heart-shaped lips. He smelled so good. His tongue was in my mouth, caressing mine. I groaned as he released my upper arms and ran his hands all the way up to my fingers. He brought my hands up and placed them on his chest, all the while still nibbling at my lips and sucking my tongue into his own mouth. I was so wet, and my hips had started their own little grinding motion, as if he was fucking me already, and he had barely touched me.

I placed my hands where the top two buttons of that white button-down shirt were open. And looking at him as he was kissing his way down to my stomach again.

"You're killing me, Martha," he said. "Stop looking and start touching, sweetie." He laughed.

His eyes were half closed as he looked at me. Chris was sex incarnate, as far as I was concerned, and I did exactly what I knew he wanted. I began to undo one button at a time, until his shirt was undone halfway down his chest. I sighed as I ran my pink-tipped fingernails on his hard chest. He laughed low in his throat like he knew how much I had wanted this.

I hadn't been paying attention to his hands, but I sucked in my breath as I saw an evil little grin at the same time that I felt his hand close over my aching right breast. My pebbled nipple stabbed his palm, and my breath hitched as I froze, afraid he would stop this wonderful assault on my senses.

"You're so damn beautiful," he said. "I've been dying to see these beautiful tits in a long time baby. I love it that your big nipples are so hard, almost as hard as I am for you, sweetie ... feel how hard I am for you."


	6. Chapter 6

15/01/06  
Title : I Love You  
Author : Leeloo Copeland  
Distribution : ask first  
Disclaimer : I don't own anyone.  
Rating : R for sex lol

Chapter 6

It was his turn to draw a deep breath as I trailed my hand down and caressed his hard length through his jeans. He felt huge! Not that I didn't knew but it had been so long since he was on tour that I had almost forgot that my baby wasn't a baby anymore, more like a poney (sorry girlie I had to get that quote from our little talk about Chris playing with my old "Little Poney" dolls lol). I was salivating for him. I wanted him making love to me so bad that my panties were soaked through. I could smell my own, sexy scent, and I knew he could smell it, too.

He continued caressing my right tit while his tongue went back to work. I gasped as I suddenly felt the cold air on my other breast. He had pulled my bustier down under my tit, and his eyes rounded as he leaned back from our kiss to stare at my creamy white skin and dark, rosy nipple. "Beautiful," he breathed and he leaned in to take my nipple in his mouth. This was no slow assault. He started suckling like a newborn immediately, and I felt the pull of that hot mouth everywhere at the same time. My pussy clasped together.

"I want you inside me baby… making love to me … please," I gasped out.

I had always pictured being the leading party in anything that happened between us. I had always pictured Chris as someone who needed me to comfort him, but I never realized that what I really wanted was for him to want me, not need me. My whole life, people had needed me … family, friends, boyfriends … they were all so needy, and I was always there, giving them what they needed. But here was someone who was giving me what I needed, and as I thought this, I wondered how long he had known that I needed someone to take care of me, when I myself didn't know it.


End file.
